Pokémon SheetBrown
by El-Guishe
Summary: Drev es un chico de Kanto que tuvo que mudarse porque su familia fue deportada. Las escuelas públicas desaparecieron debido a que todos los jóvenes salían de sus casas a ser maestros Pokémon, así que Drev se ve obligado a intentar ser uno... O morir.
1. Prólogo: Pokémon, Pókemon Everywhere

**Disclaimer:** Aunque los nombres Drev, Profesor Koal, Región Nani y Monai Village hayan sido creados por mí (y en realidad no son la mar de originales), la franquicia Pokémon, que incluye su mundo, personajes, pokémons (obvio) y todo lo que le concierne, pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo. El creador de la franquicia es Satoshi Tajiri.

Esta es una "parodia" que se me ocurrió con un amigo, al observar muchas absurdeces en el juego. No soy un gran comediante, pero hago el intento.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola! Lamento haberte hecho esperar.<p>

—No se preocupe, señor, de todos modos no quería ve-

—Me llamo Koal, pero la gente me llama Profesor Koal.

"La gente es pésima para los apodos" Pensó el muchacho.

—Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon.

Para demostrar su punto, el científico saca una esfera de la que sale una criatura muy rara, que, se supone, era un Pokémon. Si fuera un mundo en el que existieran otras criaturas salvajes, alguien la llamaría "mezcla de rata con lagarto", pero como no hay nada de eso en ese mundo, al muchacho no se le ocurrió.

—Señor Koal, no tengo cinco. Sé que me mudé hace poco a Monai Village, pero no es nece-

—Para algunos los Pokémon son mascotas. Pero otros lo usan para pelear.

"Supongo que hay varias ONGs que tienen algo que decir al respecto" Se dijo el chico en su mente con una risa ahogada.

—En cuanto a mí... Estudio a los Pokémon como profesión.

El profesor Koal hace una pausa para devolver al Pokémon a su "pokébola", el nombre del objeto que al muchacho nunca le gustó mucho pronunciar.

—Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Eres chico o chica?

—Eh, señor, no tengo el pelo tan largo como para que... —viendo la futilidad de intentar razonar, decide responder a la pregunta sin mucho más— Soy chico.

—Dime cómo te llamas.

—Me llamo Drev. No es el mejor nombre del mundo, pero-

—¿Eres el que se mudó hace poco, no?

—Pero si se lo dije hace un ra-

—Bien, te veré mañana para que comiences tu aventura. Te espero en mi laboratorio Pokémon.

"En fin..." Se dijo Drev, volviendo a casa.

Vio desde el patio cómo llegaba el camión de mudanza. Su madre estaba revisando su billetera que estaba vacía como el futuro de ella cuando supo que se había embarazado a los dieciséis. Su madre no sabía cómo pagar, ya que el último céntimo se lo gastó en un funeral, así que se acercó al conductor y empezó a hablar con él. Derv no quiso saber en qué acuerdo terminarían, así que se metió a su nueva casa a ver lo vacía que estaba. Había una mesa de madera un tanto añeja, un par de sillones manchados y una alfombra debajo. También había una tele sobre una caja de madera, que a su vez tenía unos ladrillos de cemento debajo, para que estuviera más en altura.

"No sé para qué tenemos tele si no tenemos luz" Fue su primera indagación.

Algunos Pokémon trabajaban como burros de carga, llevando las pocas cosas aquí y allá, ordenando y dejando todo sucio. Seguramente a las empresas de mudanza les sale más barato mandar a esos bichos a hacer la pega, pero bueno, así funcionaba todo.

Drev venía de Kanto. Cuando su padre murió atacado por un Charizard en extrañas circunstancias, en un bar local, su madre fue deportada, ya que sólo estaba en Kanto debido a su relación conyugal. No tenían muchos lugares donde ir. Hoenn era caro, Johto era bastante inseguro, y ni hablar de otras regiones. Así que fueron a Nani, que era una región un tanto más tranquila, además que era la única región que la inmobiliaria quería darle a la familia de Drev.

El muchacho pasó al baño, que estaba al lado de su habitación en el segundo piso. Se miró en el espejo, viendo su cabello verde y sus ojos amarillos. Siempre se preguntó cómo es que alguien puede tener el cabello o los ojos de ese color de forma natural.

Se lavó la cara y se fue a su alcoba. Estaba con la cama recién puesta. El colchón no tenía ninguna manta puesta, pero a Drev le dio flojera hacerla, así que lo dejó para después.

Había una tele también ahí, aunque más pequeña que la del salón principal. Al lado, una consola Wii al lado.

"Si mi viejo hubiera dejado herencia, no tendría esta mierda" Pensó al verla.

Bajó después, para encontrar a su madre sentada en el sillón, acomodándose la ropa. Al parecer el transporte de la mudanza había terminado porque ya no estaba el camión afuera. Se acercó a su madre para saludarle, y asegurarse de que se estaba arreglando bien después del "acuerdo" con el tipo de la mudanza.

—Oh, hola hijo. ¿Ya viste tu nueva habitación? —preguntó la madre, arreglándose otro par de arrugas—No es la gran cosa, pero es lo que conseguimos. De todos modos ahora irás a comenzar tu propia aventura...

Drev se sentó al lado de su madre, para oírla mejor. Además parecía que tenía algo pegajoso en el cuello.

—Sé que hubieras preferido seguir en el cole, pero con el cambio de casa y el funeral de tu viejo, es mejor que salgas a buscar... Esos bichos.

—Son Pokémon, mamá. —Corrigió Derv.

—Ah, sí, eso. Como sea, ¿No te molesta ir a ser un entrenador, no?

—No te preocupes. Es algo popular, muchos chicos lo hacen. Sólo espero ganar un torneo alguna vez y no pasarme diez años sin ningún triunfo.

—Está bien... Siento algo en el cuello...

Drev sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo que tenía ahí hace un par de días. No tenía otro pantalón y ese llevaba unas semanas, así que quién sabe desde hace cuánto tenía ese bolsillo. Su madre se limpió y tiró el pañuelo por ahí. Ella tenía una manía por tirar la basura al suelo.

—Al menos cuando me vaya no vas a tener que llegar a tantos "acuerdos" con los trabajadores.

La madre se sonrojó y decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

—Como sea, el profesor Koal llamó hace unos minutos, me dijo que fueras a su laboratorio que está camino abajo.

Drev se levantó entonces rápidamente, ya que quería terminar esos trámites luego. Se despidió de su madre, aunque no con un beso en la mejilla como lo acostumbrado, y se fue directamente camino abajo. Se supone, el profesor Koal le daría su primer Pokémon, para que comenzara sus aventuras en el maravilloso mundo de Pokémon, para llegar a ser un gran Maestro y, quizá, después de arduas luchas y espléndidas experiencias, tener su propio gimnasio.

Drev no estaba emocionado.


	2. Capítulo Uno: Kick in The Pokéballs

El camino no era muy largo. El laboratorio estaba a un par de cuadras. Monai Village no era un pueblo que se caracterizara por una gran cantidad de habitantes. Si se decía que eran seis familias era mucho.

Drev estaba algo descontento con que todo se diera de esa manera. Tal como su madre había indicado, las escuelas particulares eran muy caras en aquellos tiempos, y las públicas habían casi desaparecido; la educación pública sólo estaba en las regiones donde las batallas Pokémon no eran populares o que son sedes de ONGs como la Pokémon Ethic Treatment Aid (o PETA, para acortar), o Poképeace. Para peor, estas regiones son extremadamente caras. Sin embargo, a muy pocos parecía importarles.

Aún así, Drev ya estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de tener que ser un Maestro Pokémon. Era casi la única alternativa que le quedaba, para no ser una carga económica para su madre. Además ya tenía catorce. Desde que el deporte se popularizó y empezaron a surgir los Entrenadores errantes, los gobiernos tuvieron que bajar el límite de mayoría de edad.

El muchacho estaba muy distraído pensando estas cosas, y no se fijó que había una chica de cabello blanco parada frente a un letrero, lo que causó que se tropezaran y cayeran de una manera un poco incómoda. Esto es, que Drev cayó sobre ella en el suelo. Sin embargo, él era suficientemente educado y se levantó en el mismo momento.

—Perdón, no me fijé.

—¡Pues fíjate para la otra y mira donde pones el puto pie, imbécil!

Drev quedó paralizado al escucharle gritarle así, con una cara de furia que parecía que ella lo iba a matar con el mismo letrero que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, cambió la cara en unos segundos a una mucho más calmada y apacible.

—Ah, eres el nuevo... ¡Hola! —saludó la chica apaciblemente— Perdona mi reacción, es que la gente de aquí es tan descuidada...

—Está bien, no te preocupes... —Dijo Drev, aún sorprendido.

—Me llamo Gin. —Se presentó la muchacha— ¿Vienes al laboratorio, no? ¡Yo también! ¿Vamos juntos?

—Eh, sí, claro, porqué no. —Aceptó el chico.

Dejó que Gin se adelantara para ver qué decía el letrero que tanto leía ella.

"Si te quedas pegado leyendo esto, de seguro alguien se tropezará contigo, así que cuidado".

Cuando Drev terminó de leer, alguien se tropezó con él y cayeron al suelo dolorosamente.

Después del altercado, Drev y Gin llegaron al laboratorio, entrando sin más. Obviamente, pensaron que podrían entrar sin preguntar, pero para su sorpresa, les cayó una red encima y empezaron a sonar las alarmas que gritaban "INTRUSO, INTRUSO". Para empeorar las cosas, la red empezó a enviar descargas eléctricas, lo que los dejó en el suelo, con convulsiones y espuma en la boca.

Tuvo que pasar alrededor de una hora para que ambos recuperaran la conciencia, cuando un asistente de Koal les sacara del aprieto.

—Chicos, hay timbre en la puerta —les alegó a los adolescentes—. ¿Para qué pusimos esto si la gente sigue entrando sin preguntar a todas las casas?

A ambos le pasaron unas mantas y un par de pantalones. Para Drev era conveniente, ya que no tenía pantalones nuevos en seis meses.

Luego de cambiarse, esperaron a que el Profesor Koal hiciera aparición, pues había ido a trabajar a terreno. Se pasearon por el laboratorio, donde tenían muchas pokébolas. Incluso había un cartel en la pared que decía "Un hombre de verdad debe tener grandes pokébolas". En un apartado especial, habían dos PokéDex, algo que daban los Profesores Pokémon para que los Entrenadores le ayudaran con las investigaciones, y habían tres pokébolas cerca, que según el protocolo, contenían Pokémon para los Entrenadores novatos.

Se escuchó de pronto cómo se abría la puerta. Ahí estaba entrando el Profesor Koal, quien cargaba una bolsa de compras. Pero al parecer tampoco tocó el timbre, pues las alarmas volvieron a sonar y cayó una red electrificada sobre él.

Tuvieron que esperar otra hora más dentro del edificio, para que calmaran los espasmos de Koal y le dieran otros pantalones. Sólo después de todo ese ajetreo, Drev y Gin pudieron hablar con el profesor Koal.

—Bien, como sabrán, yo estudio Pokémon, pero debido a mi edad ya no puedo ir a atraparlos todos yo solo —dijo Koal con un par de espasmos—. Así que ustedes me ayudarán en ello.

—¿Nos pagará algo o-

—Elijan su Pokemón, a su lado están las pokébolas. Estos son importados de Hoenn, así que con cuidado.

Drev sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a ver qué Pokémon habían para elegir. La primera pokebóla, según una pantalla debajo de ésta, tenía un Mudkip. Drev pasó de él rápido, porque desde quién sabe qué suceso, todo el maldito mundo empezó a gustarle los Mudkips. Otra pokébola tenía un Torchic, pero tampoco le gustaba y posiblemente se lo terminaría comiendo asado si pasaba mucha hambre en sus aventuras. El tercer pokemón que vio era un Treecko, el cual le pareció más interesante. Se veía con estilo y era tipo lagarto. En caso que pasara por problemas monetarios, podría vender su piel a buen precio.

—Ese es un Treecko —señaló el profesor Koal a Drev, tratando de aguantarse otro espasmo—. Casi siempre que traigo Pokémon de Hoenn se llevan primero a los Mudkips, pero al parecer te gusta ese. ¿Te lo llevarás?

—Sí, me gusta este Pokém-

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres ponerle un apodo?

—Déjeme pensar, es que no se me ocurre ningu-

—De acuerdo, sin apodo. —Terminó por decir Koal, para ayudar a Gin con su elección.

Drev no le dio importancia y se quedó mirando su pokebóla que contenía el Pokémon elegido. Estaba bastante satisfecho con su elección, y empezó a considerar que no sería tan malo ser un Entrenador Pokémon después de todo.

Entonces escuchó otra vez al Profesor Koal.

—Oh, cierto que hace poco llegó un Pokémon de Sinnoh. Espera un momento.

Gin espera ahí con los brazos cruzados, soplándose un mechón de su blanca cabellera que le molestaba. Pronto llegó Koal con una pokébola.

—Aquí hay un Chimchar. Es tipo fuego, y al parecer tampoco quieres al Mudkip, así que te puedes quedar con este.

—¡OK! —Aceptó Gin alegremente, recibiendo la pokébola en sus manos.

Drev levantó una ceja, no sólo porque Gin había recibido un Pokémon exclusivo, sino porque era un Tipo fuego.

—¿Lo elegiste a propósito, no? —le dijo el muchacho a la chica.

—Claro. —Admitió Gin— ¡Así voy a poder patearte el culo bien fuerte y destruir tu Treecko!

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, debido al grito de Gin.

—Digo, es que... Nada, no importa.

El profesor Koal se acerca a ellos una vez más.

—Aquí tienen sus PokéDex, donde deben registrar los datos de todos los Pokémon que atrapen. Ahora ¡Comiencen su aventura!

Entonces Koal se fue a ver qué hacían sus asistentes, ignorando la pregunta que Drev estuvo a punto de hacer sobre cómo funcionaba el aparato. Los asistentes de Koal en realidad no hacían nada, sólo estaban parados ahí o paseándose en frente de las máquinas.

Gin y Drev se quedaron parados unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

—Supongo que debemos ir a... Explorar. -Comentó el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, supongo. —Respondió Gin, poniendo su pie izquierdo detrás del derecho.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio incómodo.

—¿Partimos juntos? Digo, es que no sé...

—Bueno, no tenemos mucho más que hacer.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Te echo una carrera!—Propone Gin muy animada— ¡El que llega primero a la Ruta 666 gana!

—De seguro te ganaré. —Se burló Drev amistosamente.

—¡No! —Gritó Gin, histérica, para después patearle los testículos y salir corriendo a la Ruta 666.


	3. Capítulo 2: So Ive Haerd You Liek Battel

La región Nani no tiene Pokémon autóctonos, y hace ciento cincuenta años simplemente no tenía ninguno. Antes, la región era deshabitada, pero gente de Teselia y Johto colonizó el lugar, trayendo algunas especies de sus regiones. Después empezaron a llegar otras especies, específicamente de Kanto y Hoenn, debido a migraciones. Viendo que había un hábitat adecuado para ellos gracias a la modificación del hombre, terminaron por asentarse ahí. Hace ochenta años se independizó de Johto y Teselia, siendo una región bajo su propia virtud.

No era algo que de verdad le interesara a Drev, que estuvo unos minutos en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse del dolor de su entrepierna. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que se pudiera ir del laboratorio, sin refunfuñar nada. Prefirió aguantarse y salir con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba. Como Gin ya no estaba muy a la vista, volvió a su casa para buscar su mochila, que llenó con la única camiseta de cambio que tenía, un abrigo muy gastado que era de su padre, y ropa interior, que por suerte no era tan escasa. También metió ahí la PokéDex y su pokébola.

Drev estaba a punto de irse, despidiéndose una vez más de su madre, pero ella quería darle algo antes.

—Hijo, no puedes seguir con esos zapatos, ya tienen hoyos en la suela. Así que te tengo un regalo, espero que te guste.

La madre de Drev le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano, envuelta con papel periódico.

—Perdona que no tenga papel de regalo, no me alcanzó. —Se disculpó ella.

Drev le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su madre, para calmarla y quitarle importancia a ese detalle. Luego procedió a sacar el papel con delicadeza, sin romperlo —pues era posible que fuera útil para su madre en otra ocasión— y abrió la caja. Era un par de zapatillas, relucientes y limpias, de color negro. Drev sonrió y abrazó a su madre como agradecimiento.

—Así podrás moverte más cómodo y podrás pisar charcos sin tener que mojarte los calcetines.

—Gracias mamá —agradeció el joven—. Espero no te haya salido muy caro.

—No mucho, podría haber sido más barato pero el tipo era muy exigente...—Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la madre se dio media vuelta— Como sea, no te preocupes, será mejor que te vayas.

Drev asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó a su madre una vez más y se despidió. Al verse al frente de la puerta, dio un suspiro y salió de casa, esta vez para quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

La Ruta 666 tenía una historia un tanto alocada. A pesar de que no lleva más de veinte años construida, está muy deteriorada, dejando que la fauna y la flora se apropie del camino. No está del todo claro qué sucedió, lo que provocó que el asfalto estuviera tan roto y que se transformara en un lugar común para Rattatas y Taillows, pero se dice que, durante los trabajos de transferencia de animales, un Aggron empezó a destruirlo todo. Para controlarlo, trajeron a un Ryhorn que combatiera con él, que lejos de arreglarlo, continuó la destrucción junto con el Aggron. En un ataque de desesperación, dejaron sueltos a dos Kanghaskan, que sólo ayudó a destruir lo poco que quedaba del asfalto y la señalética.

Cinco rifles de caza calibre .95 y una protesta de la PETA más tarde, decidieron abandonar las obras del camino, quedando como un camino rural que aparece sólo en mapas locales. Siendo la ruta 666 la única conexión de Monai Village con el mundo exterior, es bastante incómodo para las familias que las cosas sean de esa manera. Sin embargo, Drev era de esos que no se quejaba por nada.

Drev andaba caminando ahí con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo el cantar de los Pidgeys y el grito de horror de los desafortunados Caterpies que caían en sus garras. Ya se había olvidado de Gin, pensando en que no la vería otra vez, pero la vio en medio del camino, con su pokémon fuera de la pokébola y viendo la PokéDex. El Chimchar se paraba de manos y hacía otras monerías, a modo de entretenerse mientras su entrenadora estaba consultando el aparato.

Gin se percató de la presencia de Drev, quien se acercaba a ella. En primeras instancias Drev le hubiera evadido, pero luego consideró que si iba solo en sus aventuras, sus probabilidades de morir de hambre o volverse un viejo demente aumentaban considerablemente. Por lo tanto era mejor estar acompañado, aunque fuera de una chica neurótica.

Gin le saludó con una cara de pasividad que parecía una chica común y corriente. Por lo poco que el muchacho le conocía, era todo lo contrario.

—Hola chico. Al final nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

—Drev. —Respondió el muchacho, rápidamente.

—Bonito nombre. —Comentó ella, sonriendo.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Trato de ver cómo se enciende esto, no le veo el botón que diga "encendido".

Al chico también le pareció importante, así que sacó la suya de su mochila, sin percatarse de que dejó caer la pokébola, dejando salir al Treecko. El muchacho no se fijó en lo sucedido, hasta que escuchó al animal pronunciar su propio nombre, como si tratara de llamar la atención.

—Oh, hola Treecko —saludó amigablemente Drev a su pokémon— ¿Qué haces fuera de tu... —se tomó unos segundos para decirlo— pokébola?

Treecko estaba seguro que había dicho claramente "Se te cayó de la mochila, imbécil", pero Drev sólo le escuchó decir "Treecko" repetidas veces, indicando al aparato que era su encierro, que había rodado un tanto más allá.

—Ah, bien —dijo Drev, alcanzando la pokébola—. Será mejor que te devuelva a tu lugar.

Drev estuvo a punto de encerrar otra vez a Treecko —aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, en realidad—, pero Gin le detuvo.

—¡Espera! Tengo una idea. Ya que tenemos a nuestros Pokémon fuera, ¿Por qué no hacemos una batalla?

—Me parece bien. Así nos acostu-

—¡OK! ¡A pelear entonces!

El Chimchar y el Treecko se pusieron frente a frente, esperando órdenes de ataque. Sin embargo, no recibían ningún comando de parte de sus novatos entrenadores. Ambos adolescentes estaban parados sin saber qué decir.

—Gin...

—¿Drev?

—¿Sabes qué ataques conocen nuestros Pokémon?

Ambas criaturas lanzaron un bufido, y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento de "¿Por qué justo los ineptos?" recorriendo sus mentes.

—¿Quizá... la PokéDex sepa? —Dudó Gin, volviendo a tratar de ver cómo se encendía.

Drev se dispuso a lo mismo, acercándose un poco a Gin para ir comparando resultados. En unos segundos terminaron dándole la espalda a sus pokémon, quienes intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y se preguntaban en su misterioso idioma "¿En qué nos hemos metido?".

Los chicos apretaron botones. Muchos. Ninguno funcionaba. Drev no tardaría en darse cuenta, sin embargo, que el problema no estaba en el botón de encendido o apagado —interruptor que habían presionado sin darse cuenta repetidas veces—, sino en que ambos aparatos carecían de baterías.

—¿Tienes algunas?

—¡¿Acaso crees que si tuviera ya las habría usado, idiota? —Gritó la chica, calmándose al segundo siguiente— Digo... No.

—Creo que te hace falta medicamentos... —Susurró Drev.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Bueno, supongo que debemos entonces ir a comprar baterías. —Indicó entonces el muchacho, salvándose de que Gin le arrancara la columna vertebral con los dientes.

—Ah, sí, por ahora devolvamos a nuestros pokémon a sus...

La oración de Gin quedó inconclusa al ver que ambos animales ya habían comenzado la pelea sin sus entrenadores, y no sólo eso, sino que también la habían terminado. La victoria había sido para el Treecko, quien hacía poses de victoria sobre el Chimchar derribado.

—Bien, Treecko... Creo. —Dijo más para sí el muchacho.

—Pensé que Chimchar podría vencerle... ¿No que es tipo fuego?

Drev se encogió de hombros. Miró la pokébola y luego al Treecko, quien parecía no querer volver al aparato aquél. Estaba bastante feliz mostrando su victoria en toda la cara del Chimchar. Por suerte Gin le ahorró más humillación a su pokémon, devolviéndolo a su pokébola.

—¿No devolverás al tuyo a su pokébola? —Preguntó Gin.

—No me apetece. Se ve feliz así. —Mintió Drev, que en realidad no lo hacía sólo porque no preguntó cómo es que funcionaban susodichos artefactos.

—Bueno, tu sabrás. —dicho esto, Gin se puso a caminar otra vez.

Drev le siguió, olvidándose de que Treecko seguía haciendo el baile de la victoria. Cuando éste se percató de que estaba quedándose solo, gritó "¡Esperen, no me dejen solo!" —aunque sólo se escuchó un fuerte y alargado "Treecko"—, y corrió tratando de alcanzar al par de novatos.

Por suerte, Kcuf Town estaba relativamente cerca. Claro, eran diez kilómetros, pero al menos había una. Ambos chicos estaban bastante cansados. Lo único que querían era encontrar un lugar para sentarse, comprar víveres y cosas así.

Por suerte Drev había ahorrado. Desde que supo que iba a ser un Entrenador Pokémon, sagradamente dejó de ahorrar para una consola nueva y cambió el propósito a tener algo para vivir como Entrenador. Intentó vender su consola Wii pero resultó que ya todo el mundo tenía una, así que no le servía ni para venderla por chatarra.

Ambos se metieron a la tienda más cercana, que convenientemente estaba a un par de metros de la salida de la ruta. Cuando el dueño se percató de los dos forasteros que habían entrado, les saludó.

—¿Ustedes vienen de Monai Village, cierto? —preguntó, sin esperar respuesta— El Profesor Koal me encargó que les entregara algo.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron. El hombre sacó de debajo del mesón una bolsa pequeña que contenía dos paquetes de cinco pokébolas, parte de un "kit" para entrenadores novatos.

—Con eso podrán empezar a atrapar Pokémon, chiquillos —aclaró el hombre—, pero después tendrán que comprar en otras tiendas por más pokébolas si planean seguir atrapando otros.

Gin admiraba sus nuevas pokébolas con alegría. Drev mostraba ligero interés. Pero pronto vendría una sorpresa que no sería tan agradable.

—Bueno, son mil pokédolares por cada pack.

—Espere, ¿Tenemos que pagarle? —Preguntó Drev, incrédulo.

—Pues claro. El Profesor Koal no pagó el encargo. Pensé que les mandaría con dinero.

—Pues no, no lo hizo. —Alegó Gin, aunque de forma muy calmada y amena.

—Lo lamento entonces, si no hay plata, no hay nada.

Drev revisó su gastada billetera. Había apenas dos mil, y la idea era comprar víveres con eso. Esperaba ganar más dinero después, en batallas o consiguiéndose trabajos de medio tiempo en las ciudades que visitara. Gin no parecía tener ningún problema. Había sacado una tarjeta de crédito, y no una común, sino de esas que dan a los clientes pertenecientes a clubes especiales y cosas así. Drev no esperó a que ella hiciera una buena acción, y justamente ella no lo hizo; sólo pagó su parte. El muchacho se vio obligado a gastar la mitad de su escaso dinero para pagar aquella suma.

"Al menos ganaré dinero después" pensó el muchacho, no muy seguro de esa posibilidad.

Ambos salieron de la tienda. Gin compró baterías para las PokéDex de ambos y una botella de refresco, que compartió con el sediento Drev. Él, educadamente, había dicho que no al principio, pero Gin insistió con un grito histérico y le amenazó con sacarle los ojos con una cuchara, por lo que tuvo que aceptar. No era que Drev no quisiera, sólo que su madre le había enseñado que primero había que negarse. Probablemente no era para la misma situación, pero servía igual.

Kcuf Town no tenía nada interesante, así que se encaminaron a la Ruta 667 sin preocuparse de nada más.

Pero hubo un detalle. El camino se bifurcaba más adelante. Por un lado, se iba a Schadenfreude, donde había un Gimnasio Pokémon, y por el otro lado, un camino con pokémon salvaje para atrapar.

—¿A dónde irás tú, Drev?

—Creo que buscaré otro Pokémon, y entrenaré a Treecko. Ir con uno solo no me trae mucha confianza.

—Bueno, yo iré directo al gimnasio. ¡Quiero avanzar rápido! —Gin se veía muy animada.

—Entonces nos veremos después, supongo. —Señaló el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó Gin, corriendo por la ruta de Schadenfreude, llorando.

Treecko, que iba detrás de su entrenador, dijo "Esa chica está mal del cráneo", en aquél idioma misterioso que consiste en repetir su propio nombre en distintas entonaciones.

El Entrenador y su Pokémon fueron entonces al camino lateral de la ruta 667, a buscar otros animales para atrapar.

Treecko no sabía qué pensar de toda la situación. Éste sabía que iba a terminar en manos de un entrenador novato, pero el que le había tocado no parecía ser de lo más inteligente. Treecko estaba seguro que la travesía sería dolorosa y terrible.

Treecko no se equivocaba.


End file.
